jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Flucht der Rebellen
'Flucht der Rebellen' ist ein Buch, das mehrere Kurzgeschichten von verschiedenen Autoren enthält. Es besteht aus zehn kurzen Abenteuern bekannter Helden und Schurken, wie Mara Jade oder Thrawn, wobei eine Geschichte aus vier Teilen besteht. Es erschien im Verlag Blanvalet und wurde von Bernhard Kempen übersetzt. Klappentext ''Populäre Autoren wie Michael Stackpole, Kathy Tyers und Timothy Zahn verkürzen das Warten auf den nächsten Star-Wars-Film mit Geschichten über Schmuggler, Lichtschwerter schwingende Kämpfer und Kriegsherren der fernen Galaxis, in der Jedi-Ritter und die Mächte des Bösen im ewigen Streit liegen. Ein besonderes Highlight ist der Kurzroman "Abstecher nach Corellia" von Timothy Zahn und Michael Stackpole. Der Band enthält insgesamt 13 neue Abenteuer um Mara Jade, Corran Horn, Thrawn, Talon Karrde und viele andere Helden und Schurken, die aus den Romanen und Spielen des fantastischen Star-Wars-Universums bekannt sind. Inhalt Erster Kontakt Talon Karrde reist mit seinem Gefährten Quelev Tapper an Bord der Uwana Byer nach Varonat, um sich dort über die Geschäfte des Waffenschiebers Gamgalon zu informieren. Damit sie nicht erkannt werden, gibt sich Karrde als Syndic Pandic Hart vom Sif-Uwana-Rat aus; Tapper stellt er als Captain Seoul vor. Sie hatten die Energieflusskupplung ihres Hyperraumantriebes beschädigt, um länger auf dem Planeten bleiben zu können. Der Hyperraumantrieb wird von der technisch hoch begabten Celina Marniss repariert, während sie an einer von Gamgalon veranstalteten Safari teilnehmen, bei der Morodins gejagt werden. Abends liefen Karrde und Tapper in den Urwald, um mehr über Gamgalon herauszufinden. Als sie bemerken, dass die Morodins intelligente Wesen sind und die Safari illegal ist, werden sie von Gamgalon gefangen genommen. Gamgalon erzählt ihnen, dass die in den Schleimspuren der Morodins wachsende Aleudrupe-Pflanze mit anderen legalen Stoffen eine illegale Waffe bildet. Quelev stirbt bei einem Fluchtversuch; Karrde wird von der Mechanikerin, die eigentlich Mara Jade heißt, befreit und sie fliehen vom Planeten. Tinians Probe Tinian I'att, die Enkeltochter des Gründers der Firma I'Att, wohnt der Vorführung der neuen revolutionären Sturmtruppenrüstung bei, bei deren Entwicklung sie mitgeholfen hat. Sinn der Vorführung ist es, den imperiale Moff Eisen Kerioth von der Exzellenz dieser Rüstung zu überzeugen. Da der Moff ungeduldig wird und wünscht, dass ein lebendes Wesen die Rüstung vorführen solle, befiehlt er dem Wookiee Wrrlevgebev, er solle die Rüstung anziehen. Da er aber zu groß ist, meldet sich Tinian freiwillig, die Rüstung vorzuführen. Unter Protest ihrer Großeltern zieht sie die Rüstung an und wird nach dem Aufbau des schützenden Feldes von drei Sturmtrupplern unter Beschuss genommen. Die Rüstung besteht den Test und Tinian überlebt ohne einen Kratzer. Eigensinnig wie Moff Kerioth ist, befiehlt er, dass alle, die sich weigern, mit ihm zu kooperieren, was hieß mit ihm ins Doldur-System zu kommen und die Rüstung als seine Idee zu verkaufen, zu erschießen. Da es sich die Großeltern nicht leisten können, eine dringende Therapie ausfallen zu lassen, werden beide von den Sturmtruppen erschossen. Entsetzt davon flieht Tinian mit Wrrl aus der Fabrik und lässt ihren Freund Daye Azur-Jamin auf dessen Anweisung dort zurück. Jedoch stirbt auch Wrrl bei dieser Flucht. Auf sich alleingestellt, entnimmt Tinian der Rüstung sämtliche wichtigen Schaltkreise und versteckt sie in einem Beutel, den sie mitnimmt. Sie flüchtet sich in die Bar Happy's Landing, wo sie, als Twilit Hearth verkleidet, als Sängerin auftritt, während die echte Twilit Unpässlichkeit vortäuscht. So kann Tinian den Sturmtruppen entgehen, die die Bar durchsuchen. Währenddessen sprengt Daye die I'att-Fabrik in die Luft. Am nächsten Morgen betritt ein Fremder die Bar. Er hat die ganze Nacht zusammen mit einigen anderen die Trümmer der Firma durchsucht. Er berichtet Tinian und Twilits Band, dass es keine Überlebenden gebe. Daraufhin verlässt Tinian, noch immer als Twilit getarnt, Druckenwell. Die echte Twilit taucht derweil auf dem Planeten unter. Die Band begleitet Tinian und versteckt die Teile ihrer Erfindung in ihren Instrumenten. Bei ihrer Abreise beschließt Tinian, von nun an gegen das Imperium zu arbeiten. Derweil befindet sich Daye zwar verletzt aber lebendig auf Druckenwell. Er hatte den Fremden geschickt, um Tinian glauben zu lassen, er sei tot. Er hat vor, sich der Rebellion anzuschließen und möchte Tinian nicht mit in diese Sache hineinziehen. Der letzte Ausweg Der Corellianer Thaddeus Ross sucht auf Najiba Schutz vor einem Gewitter in seinem Schiff Kierra. Aus seiner Bar kommt sein alter Freund Reuther auf ihn zu und fängt ein Gespräch mit ihm an, in dem es darum geht, dass Arruna, die Geliebte des Raumhafenverwalters Lathaam, offensichtlich von Adalric Brandl getötet wurde. Als Ross fragt, wie er es angestellt habe und ihn niemand dabei gesehen hat, sagt Reuther, dass jemand wie er keinen Blaster bräuchte, um jemanden zu töten, er sei ein 10-96. Kurz darauf taucht Brandl auch schon auf und will, dass Ross ihn ins Trulalis-System bringen soll und nach ein wenig Feilschen um den Preis, willigt er ein. An Bord der Kierra beauftragt er sein Schiff, nach allen Möglichkeiten zu suchen, was 10-96 bedeuten könnte. Nach gewisser Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei Brandl um einen Jedi handelt. Auf dem Planeten Trulalis begeben sich Ross und Brandl zu Meister Otias. Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Brandl und seinem Meister erfährt Ross, dass Brandl einst dem Imperator diente. Otias meint, dass er Brandl nicht von seiner Schuld befreien könne und entfernt sich. Ross und sein Passagier kehren zur Kierra zurück, während ein Junge aus der Siedlung ihnen folgt. Als sie ihn bemerken, gibt er sich als Brandls Sohn Jaalib zu erkennen. Plötzlich wird die Kierra von einem Z-95-Kopfjäger angegriffen. Während Jaalib heimkehrt, starten Ross und Brandl das Schiff. Obwohl die Kierra beschädigt wurde, gelingt es ihnen, den Jäger auszuschalten. Doch dann taucht ein imperialer Sternzerstörer auf, angelockt von Brandls Transponder. Während die Kierra an Bord geholt wird, versteckt Ross seine Waffen und ändert das Logbuch. Ross wird in eine Isolierzelle gebracht und verhört. Er erzählt Captain Grendahl eine modifizierte Version seiner Reise mit Brandl, wonach sie nicht auf Trulalis, sondern auf Tatooine waren. Dann wird Ross von einem Adjutanten herausgeholt und zu Brandl gebracht. Dieser bezahlt ihn für seine Dienste. Dabei bemerkt Ross den Thermaldetonator in Brandls Hand. Der Jedi verabschiedet sich und Ross läuft zu seinem Schiff. Während Brandl die Bombe detonieren lässt, fliegt Ross davon. Verpasste Chance Corran Horn und sein Droide Whistler haben ihren X-Flügler in einem Schuppen auf Garqi versteckt. Dieser ist defekt und das benötigte Ersatzteil ist aufgrund verschärfter Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum Schutz vor Rebellen schwer zu beschaffen. Die angebliche Rebellin Dynba Tesc sei so schon gefasst worden. Auf Whistlers Drängen hin meint Corran, dass er sehen würde, was er für sie tun könne. an einem anderen Ort auf Garqi spricht Präfekt Mosh Barris mit seinem Untergebenen Eamon Yzalli darüber, dass Dynba trotz aller Verhörmethoden behauptet, keine Verbindung zur Rebellion zu haben. Mosh glaubt ihr nicht, denn er sieht in der Zerschlagung der Rebellen auf Garqi seine Chance auf Rehabilitation. Eamon entwickelt einen entsprechenden Plan: Barris solle Dynbas öffentliche Hinrichtung bekannt geben. Danach wolle er, Eamon, Dynba sie befreien und ihr und den anderen Rebellen bei der Flucht helfen. Ihr Fluchtschiff solle dann von Barris’ TIEs zerstört werden. Der Präfekt erklärt sich einverstanden und Eamon besucht Dynba in ihrer Zelle. Er unterrichtet sie von ihrer Hinrichtung und überzeugt sie von seinem vermeintlichen Fluchtplan. Dynba bekommt von ihm einen Code-Zylinder, der sie als Kirtana Loor, eine imperiale Geheimagentin, ausweist. Damit befreit sie weitere Gefangene, Lai Nootka und seine Crew. Diese werden zu dem Hangar gebracht, in dem sich ihr Schiff, die Star's Delight befindet. Dynba möchte noch auf Eamon und Xeno, den Anführer der Garqi-Rebellen, warten, doch Xeno möchte nicht mitkommen und Eamon ist angeblich wegen Verbrechen gegen das Imperium hingerichtet worden. Schließlich hebt das schiff ab, etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie vier von Barris’ TIEs. Diese greifen die Star's Delight an, welche aufgrund von Manipulationen keine Schilde hat. Dann taucht ein X-Flügler mit Corran Horn am Steuer auf. Dieser erzählt den Passagieren der Delight, dass Eamon Yzalli ein Verräter ist und nennt ihnen den Code, der ihre Schilde reaktiviert. Dann vernichtet er die TIEs und flieht im Schlepptau der Delight. Auf Garqi wird Präfekt Barris von Kirtan Loor gestellt. Dieser hat einen Bericht von Eamon erhalten, wonach Barris ein Rebellensympathisant sei. Der falsche Exekutionsbefehl für Eamon bestätigt Loor in seinem Verdacht. Währenddessen steht Corran Horn an Bord der Star's Delight Dynba gegenüber, die ihn sofort als Eamon Yzalli erkennt. Corran klärt die ganze Angelegenheit auf und offenbart den Garqi-Rebellen, wer ihr Anführer Xeno in Wirklichkeit ist: Whistler. Danach wird Corran von einem Offizier der Rebellion angeboten, für sie als Pilot zu arbeiten. Nach anfänglichem Widerstreben meint, Corran schließlich, dass er dem Renegaten-Geschwader beitreten wolle. Rückzug von Coruscant Taryn Clancy und Del Sato, Mitarbeiter des Galaktischen Kurierdienstes, wurden von General Garm Bel Iblis überredet, der Flotte der Neuen Republik die Nachricht von Rückzug der Republik von Coruscant zu überbringen. Dazu wird eine Datenkarte mit dem Bericht darüber zwischen den vielen anderen Datenkarten an Bord der Messenger versteckt und Colonel Bremen begleitet die Kuriere. Die Messenger startet zusammen mit den anderen Republikschiffen. Bei ihrer Flucht wird sie zuerst von einigen TIEs angegriffen, bevor sie in den Hyperraum springen kann. Dann wird das Kurierschiff von einem imperialen Abfang-Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum geholt. Das Schiff wird von Commander Voldt durchsucht, dem Taryn erzählt, sie hätten aufgrund der imperialen Präsenz nicht auf Coruscant gehalten. Voldt findet im Frachtraum drei Kisten mit Datenkarten, die, nachdem sie von Bremen und Del dahingehend manipuliert wurden, Taryns Behauptung untermauern. Nachdem die Imperialen auch die restlichen Kisten durchsucht haben, bekommt die Messenger die Erlaubnis, weiterzufliegen. Die nächste Woche springen sie nach Bremens Anweisungen durch die Galaxis, um die Flotte zu finden. Bei einem ihrer Zwischenstopps fällt ein anderes Schiff nur wenige Kilometer entfernt aus dem Hyperraum. Die Pilotin dieses Raumschiffs identifiziert sich als Mara Jade. Sie informiert Bremen, dass die Flotte einen Umweg gemacht hat und bereits ein anderer Kurier zu ihr geschickt wurde. Kaum ist die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Schiffen abgebrochen, kommt ein Carrack-Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum. Ungeachtet Colonel Bremens Protesten nutzen Taryn und Del die Koordinaten, die ihnen kurz zuvor von Mara übermittelt wurden, zur Flucht. Eine Stunde später treffen sie bei der Flotte der Neuen Republik ein. Als Bremen die Datenkarte aus dem Frachtraum holt, findet er einen Peilsender, den die Imperialen dort hinterlassen haben. Kaum hat er ihn Taryn gezeigt, taucht der Carrack-Kreuzer wieder auf. Die Messenger flüchtet in Richtung Flotte, welche sich dann um den Kreuzer kümmert. Als Taryn Colonel Bremen auf der Hope absetzt, lobt er sie für ihre Arbeit und bietet ihre an, Pilotin der Neuen Republik zu werden. Sie versichert ihm, dass sie darüber nachdenken wird, bevor sie und Del weiterfliegen. Eine Frage des Blickwinkels Celia Durasha ist Navigatorin an Bord des Passagierschiffes Kuari Princess. Bei einem Zwischenstopp auf Mantooine kommt Adion Lang, ein alter Bekannter Celias, an Bord. Als Celia mit ihm durch das Schiff spaziert, bemerkt sie, dass sich etwas an ihm verändert hat, das sie nicht genau bestimmen kann. Davon verunsichert verabschiedet sie sich von ihm. Kurz darauf wird sie zum Captain der Kuari Princess gerufen. Dieser teilt ihr mit, dass ihr Zwillingsbruder im Kampf gegen die Rebellen gefallen sei. Dann überreicht er ihr eine Holo-Nachricht ihres Vaters. Daraufhin zieht sich Celia in ihr Quartier zurück. Ihre Trauer wird jedoch von Kaileel gestört, der sie an das Holospiel erinnert, das sie gemeinsam spielen wollten. Während des Spiels erzählt Celia ihm von ihrem Bruder. Im folgenden Gespräch wird ersichtlich, dass Kaileel mit den Rebellen sympathisiert. Deshalb wird er kurz darauf von Adion Lang festgenommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser ein Mitglied des imperialen Sicherheitsdienstes ist. Durch Celias Bekanntschaft zu Adion ist es ihr erlaubt, Kaileel in seiner Arrestzelle zu besuchen. Als ein Sturmtruppler kommt und das Ende ihrer Besuchszeit verkündet, tötet sie ihn mit einem Messer und erschießt einen weiteren mit dem Blastergewehr des ersten. Celia und Kaileel laufen zu ihrem Fluchtschiff. Dort aber erwartet sie Adion Lang. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Gefecht, bei dem Kaileel getötet wird. Als Adion Celia abführen will, verwundet sie ihn mit ihrem Messer am rechten Arm und flieht in einem Beiboote der Kuari Princess. Glanz und Gloria Lex Kempo, Sully Tigereye, Hugo Cutter und Brixie Ergo sind ein Einsatzteam der Red Moons. Sie werden nach Gabredor III geschickt, um die entführten Kinder des Botschafters von Cantras Gola zu retten. Beim Anflug auf den Planeten versagen die Systeme des Schiffes und das Team muss mit der Rettungskapsel landen. Das Team muss zu Fuß durch den Dschungel laufen, um zur Anlage der Sklavenhändler, die die Kinder gefangen halten, zu gelangen. Dabei müssen sie sich mit einheimischen Tieren und Spurenlesern herumschlagen. Mit Cutters Hilfe überwinden sie aber schließlich auch den Sensorzaun, der das Gebiet der Sklavenhalter umgibt. Der Sklavenhalter Greezim Trentacal lässt inzwischen seine Sklaven auf die Atron's Mistress verladen. Während die Red Moons einen Weg zu dem Frachter suchen, wird Trentacal von seiner persönlichen Dienerin, ebenfalls eine Sklavin, angegriffen. Kempo und Brixie versuchen inzwischen, den Kommandobunker des Feindes zu zerstören. Dafür beladen sie einen Gravschlitten mit Treibstoffzylindern. Kempo fährt den Schlitten bis zum Eingang des Bunkers und springt dann ab. Er bleibt jedoch hängen, wird mitgeschleift und stirbt, als der Schlitten am Bunker explodiert. Hugo zerrt die völlig entsetzte Brixie zum Frachter, der inzwischen von Sully eingenommen wurde. Sie finden die Botschafter-Kinder im Quartier Trentacals. Der Sklavenhalter selbst liegt tot in seinem Sessel, neben ihm befindet sich die Leiche seiner Dienerin. Als das Red Moons-Team den abgedunkelten Raum betritt, werden sie plötzlich von einem Schatten attackiert. Brixie erkennt, dass es sich dabei um einen Defel handelt und teilt es den anderen mit. Daraufhin schaltet Sully die Beleuchtung ein, wodurch sie den geblendeten Defel überwältigen können. Die Kinder und die anderen Sklaven werden befreit und verlassen mit den Red Moons den Planeten. Drachentöter Shannon Voorson ist eine 9-jährige Slicerin, die regelmäßig imperiale Dateien knackt. Eines Tages kommt ihr Cousin Deen zu Besuch. Er möchte für die Rebellen einen Colony-Class-233669-Energiegenerator besorgen. Deshalb bittet er seine Tante, die im Raumhafen arbeitet, die Daten für das Abholen eines entsprechenden Generators zu ändern, sodass die Rebellen ihn mitnehmen können. Shannons Mutter ist empört und weigert sich strikt. Deen verlässt sie am nächsten Morgen, lässt aber einen Signalgeber da, den Shannon sicher aufbewahrt. Sie beschließt, Deen zu helfen. Sie hackt sich in den Computer des Raumhafens und ändert die Abholzeit des Generators. An dem entsprechenden Tag betritt sie den Raumhafen unter dem Vorwand, ihrem Vater das Mittagessen zu bringen. Sie benachrichtigt Deen über den Signalgeber und versteckt sich dann in demselben Container, in dem sich auch der Generator befindet. Deen und Boo Rawl holen ihn ab, getarnt als imperialer Frachter 36DD. Als sie den Container überprüfen, entdecken sie Shannon, die sich der Rebellion anschließen will. Da sie sie nicht zurückschicken können, fliegen die drei gemeinsam los. Die beiden älteren Rebellen sind beeindruckt, als sie erfahren, dass Shannon dies alles ganz allein arrangiert hat. Beim Abflug kommt ihnen allerdings der echte Frachter 36DD entgegen. Shannons Mutter, die Dockleiterin des Raumhafens, meldet sich über Kom und verlangt von dem Rebellenfrachter, sofort umzukehren. Deen berichtet ihr, dass ihre Tochter sich an Bord befindet, weshalb sie zögert, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Die Rebellen müssen sich gegen die TIEs des imperialen Frachters wehren, kollidieren außerdem mit dessen Schilden, schaffen es aber letztendlich, in den Hyperraum zu springen. Gewissenskonflikt Doktor Aurin Leith wird einem Rettungsteam zugeteilt, das Gebnerret Vibrion aus einem Gefängnis auf Selnesh befreien soll. Da er unter dem Zithrom-Syndrom leidet, werden Aurins medizinische Kenntnisse benötigt, um ihn entweder für eine Flucht aufzupäppeln oder um ihm Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Obwohl die zweite Möglichkeit Dr. Leith alles andere als behagt, erklärt sie sich bereit mitzukommen. Ungeachtet ihrer Proteste erhält sie für diesen Einsatz einen Blaster von Melenna, einem Team-Mitglied. Dann erreichen sie Selnesh. Leutnant Haslam, Enkhet und Gowan geben sich als Imperiale aus, während Melenna, Liak und Aurin ihre Gefangenen spielen. So gelangen sie ohne Problem in den Gefängnistrakt. Dort erklärt Haslam dem imperialen Offizier, der sie begleitet, dass er vom Geheimdienst sei und die Gefangenen allein verhören müsse. Der Imperiale lässt sich überzeugen und gibt dem Rebellen-Team so die Gelegenheit, in Vibrions Zelle zu kommen. Dem Gefangenen geht es besser als erwartet und Aurin kann ihn binnen weniger Minuten reisefähig machen. Dann fliehen sie durch einen Tunnel zu ihrem Shuttle. Am Ende des Ganges machen sie Halt, um eine Vibrogranate in den Hangar zu werfen. Dabei bemerkt Aurin, die sich am Ende der Gruppe befindet, dass sie von imperialen Sturmtruppen verfolgt werden. Aurin erkennt, dass sie die anderen nicht rechtzeitig warnen kann und erschießt den Sturmtruppler, der zuerst auftaucht. Jetzt eröffnen auch die anderen das Feuer. Dann laufen sie an Bord ihres Shuttles und flüchten von dem Planeten. Nachdem Aurin Vibrion und Haslam versorgt hat, muss sie an den Mann denken, den sie erschossen hat und erleidet einen Schwächeanfall. Gowan redet auf sie ein und tatsächlich gelingt es ihm, sie zu beruhigen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr wird Aurin ein Orden verliehen, den jeder bekommt, der seine erste Mission unbeschadet übersteht. Abstecher nach Corellia (4-tlg) Teil 1 Haber Trell und Maranne Darmic sollen Blaster nach Derra IV schmuggeln. Dabei werden sie von dem Sternzerstörer Admonitor abgefangen und an Bord geholt. Nachdem sie eine glaubwürdige Erklärung für die Anwesenheit von Riij Winward und Rathe Palror, zweier Rebellen, geliefert haben, erteilt der imperiale Captain Dagon Niriz ihnen den Auftrag, für ihn Fracht nach Corellia zu befördern. Nach kurzer Diskussion stimmen die Händler und die Rebellen zu. Ihnen wird der Kopfgeldjäger Jodo Kast, bei dem es sich in Wirklichkeit um Großadmiral Thrawn handelt, zur Seite gestellt. Auf Corellia führt Kast die Gruppe zu dem Verkaufsstand eines Mannes namens Sajsh. Trell soll Sajsh mitteilen, dass er Ware für Borbor Crisk habe und er soll erfragen, wo diese abzuliefern sei. Als Trell dies tut, erhält er als Antwort, er solle es sieben Uhr am Nachbarstand versuchen. Das alles wird von Corran Horn und seinem Vater Hal beobachtet. Die beiden CorSec-Offiziere folgen Trell und seinen Begleitern bis zu einem Cafe. Dort bedrohen Söldner die kleine Tochter des Eigentümers, weshalb sich Riij und Rathe einschalten. Der Kampf wird ohne Waffen ausgetragen, was unter anderem der Anwesenheit von Jodo Kast zu verdanken ist. Allerdings sind die Rebellen zahlenmäßig unterlegen, weshalb sich einige Söldner wieder dem Cafebesitzer und seinem Kind zuwenden. Als einer der Angreifer seinen Blaster ziehen will, holen Trell, Maranne, Corran und Hal ihre Waffen heraus. Der Söldner zieht trotzdem, doch Kast zerstört seinen Blaster mit nur einem Schuss. Daraufhin verschwinden die Angreifer und Kasts Gruppe und die beiden Horns setzen sich im Cafe zu einem Gespräch zusammen. Hal und sein Sohn geben vor, eine Arbeit in Crisks Organisation zu suchen und bitten darum, dem Treffen mit dem anderen Standbesitzer beiwohnen zu dürfen. Kast bestimmt, dass Trell, Hal und Rathe zu diesem Treffen gehen, während Maranne, Corran und Riij zu Trells Frachter, der Hopskip, zurückkehren und die Fracht auf einen Landgleiter verladen. Kast selbst will der ersten Gruppe Rückendeckung geben. Widerstrebend erklären sich die anderen einverstanden. Als Trell und seine Gruppe zu dem Stand zurückkehren, werden sie gefangen genommen und weggebracht. Teil 2 Corran und die anderen sind inzwischen bei der Hopskip. Nachdem er Riij ein paar Fragen gestellt hat, entdeckt Corran, dass die Fracht aus Liftboxen besteht. Maranne und Riij wissen aber weder, was eine Liftbox ist, noch, was in ihren Boxen enthalten ist. Da taucht Kast auf und berichtet, dass die andere Gruppe in Zekka Thynes Festung gebracht wurde. Die zweite Gruppe soll die Fracht an einem anderen Treffpunkt abliefern, während er sich um die Freilassung der ersten Gruppe kümmern will. Corran besteht darauf, Kast zu begleiten. Der Kopfgeldjäger willigt ein und sucht einen Landgleiter für sie beide. Inzwischen finden Corran und Riij zwei Liftboxen mit beschädigtem Siegel. Corran öffnet sie und findet in der einen Glitzerstim und in der anderen Durindfeuer-Juwelen. Er ordnet an, dass die anderen Boxen in ein Lagerhaus gebracht werden, während die zwei geöffneten wieder versiegelt werden sollen und Maranne und Riij sie zu ihrem Treffen mitnehmen sollen. Corran fährt derweil mit Kast zu Thynes Festung. Zwei Wachmänner führen sie zu Zekka Thyne. Dort angekommen hält Kast Corran einen Blaster an die Schläfe und erzählt Thyne eine Geschichte, wonach Corran, Hal, Trell und Rathe Handlanger von Borbor Crisk wären, die ihn töten sollen. Teil 3 Die vier Beschuldigten werden in Thynes Weinkeller eingesperrt. Kast gelingt es, ein kleines Molekularstilett an den Gitterstäben des Gefängnisses zu befestigen. Damit befreien sich die Horns. Sie locken ihren Wachmann in den Keller, überwältigen ihn und nehmen sich seine Waffen. Das Stilett bekommt Trell, der mit Rathe fliehen soll, während die beiden Horns sich mit Thyne befassen wollen. Inzwischen ist Kast mit Arl Nidder auf dem Weg zu Thynes Büro, als Sturmtruppen die Festung angreifen. Im Büro bedeutet der Kopfgeldjäger Nidder, sich neben die Tür zu stellen. Diese explodiert, Corran rollt sich herein und betäubt einen der Männer im Raum, während Kast Nidder erschießt. Corran und Hal folgen Thyne durch dessen Fluchttunnel. Als der Gang sich zu einer Höhle weitet, gelingt es Thyne, Corran zu überwältigen. Er bedroht Corran mit dem Blaster und befiehlt Hal seine Waffe abzulegen. Dieser befolgt die Anweisung augenscheinlich, aber dann gelingt es ihm doch, Thyne mit einem Schuss zu lähmen. Als sie aus der Höhle ins Freie treten, laufen sie acht Sturmtrupplern in die Arme. Hal erklärt, dass sie Angestellte des CorSec sind und Zekka Thyne festgenommen haben. Da die Truppler ihm nicht glauben, wird Colonel Maximilian Veers gerufen. Veers gibt ihnen ein Komlink und ein Passwort, mit dem sie einen Gleiter zum Abtransport Thynes bekommen können. Dann nutzt der Colonel den Tunnel, um in die Festung zu gelangen. Inzwischen tragen Hal und Corran den bewusstlosen Thyne weg. Teil 4 Rathe und Trell stehlen einen von Thynes Gleitern und fahren los, um Maranne und Riij zu treffen. Die beiden warten derweil am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf Crisk und seine Leute. Da niemand kommt, wollen sie wieder gehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen werden sie von Thynes Leuten abgefangen. Während sie die Liftboxen, die Maranne und Riij dabei haben, öffnen, erhalten sie aus Thynes Festung die Nachricht über den Angriff der Imperialen. Der Großteil von Thynes Leuten kehrt zur Festung zurück. Die restlichen drei können Maranne und Riij mit Trells und Rathes Hilfe ausschalten. Dann begeben sich die Händler und die Rebellen zurück zur Hopskip, wo sie eine Datenkarte von Jodo Kast vorfinden. Auf dieser Karte befindet sich ein Beweis für Captain Niriz, dass die vier ihren Auftrag erfüllt haben und außerdem die Information, dass die anderen Liftboxen leer und das Gewürz und die Juwelen nicht echt sind. Inzwischen befindet sich Thrawn, der seine Verkleidung als Jodo Kast abgelegt hat, an Bord der Admonitor. Bei ihm sind Captain Niriz und Darth Vader. Thrawn erklärt das die corellianische Abteilung der Schwarzen Sonne erfolgreich eliminiert wurde. Dann versichert er Vader, dass sich die Spur nicht bis zu dem Sith-Lord zurückverfolgen lässt. Daraufhin wendet sich Vader an Niriz, der ihm berichtet, dass alle geschmuggelten Blaster an Bord der Hopskip mit Peilsender versehen wurden. Thrawn empfiehlt Vader, Colonel Veers zu befördern. Dann verabschiedet sich der Sith-Lord. Nachdem Thrawn Niriz erzählt hat, dass Darth Vader ihm als Gegenleistung für seine Arbeit auf Corellia das Kommando über die Noghri überlassen hat, setzen sie Kurs auf die Unbekannten Regionen. Weblinks *Offizielle Internetseite von Blanvalet Kategorie:Kurzgeschichtensammlungen Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Tales from the Empire pl:Opowieści z Imperium sr:Tales from the Empire